depression
by Cartwright123
Summary: when piper thinks aerrow hates her she goes to extemes
1. Chapter 1

ME: this is my first story so it wont be any good............... piper: dont kid your self its great me: well just have to see about that...............................well..........*tackes a DEEP breath before continuing*...............here *gulp*goes

~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ why did this allways happen to me? thought piper why me mhat did i do?  
as normal on a friday she allways made plans but if it was a datewith a boy she allways called to cancel at last minnet.

whenever she made plans with a boy she thought she was betraying Aerrow.  
Aerrow the one boy she had never hurt nor betrayed..............................................whenever she thought of him she went beat did not understand it she couldnt love him! that would reuine their friendly relationship! yet she still loved him, she allways will,she had no way to stop it. what would it be like if he actually loved her life would be grand having that red head by her side forever and for allways....... ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ 'Well, back to reality ' Piper thought grimly as she walked through the hall way of the condour. passing a smiling Aerrow as she walked Aerrow waved but she was to spaced off to notice and acnoledge that he allways acnolegded Aerrow. Naturally he belived some thing was wrong. So Aerrow being the person that he was changed direction and walked toward piper. She was so spaced out she didnt relize that he was walking with her, silently looking at her with didnt talk untill they reached their rooms at that point he thought he should leave her alone. So he when he finally spoke Piper jumped nearly half a foot "im worried about you piper you need to come out of your room for some reason other for meals. you need to get out its unhealthy. and well........." he stoped took a beath and seemed to choose his words carefully "i need you healthy. the team needs you isnt the same with out the old work yourself to death. you have no more fun . you never talk to me any more!  
i miss the old you! every one does!" he paused to give piper a chand to reply the only words she said were "I'm sorry,Aerrow ,  
honestly i am" Aerrow took a longbreath before replying "im sorry too" was all he said. then he went into his a dumbfounded piper outside his room. fell to the ground right their and was petrified. she couldnt move to get to her room across the she could do was cry silently. she had allways perfered to suffer in had allways been that kind of person.  
she had all ways loved aerrow and she allways will. She allways tried to please him; he was right she was working herself to death. she never talked to anyone. she knew why she was confused by her feelings. her lovey dovey feelings. she had started to listen to lovey dovey songs witch led to scary and eventually dark and emo songs. Them as she allways did when she listened to dark songs she went into depression. when she was finally able to think she was number than ever. when she thought that she rembered stork and what he used to do when he was numb. he cut himself. 'mabey if i try that' she thought. she took out her poket knife and slowly and delberatly she slid the poket knife across her wrist. slicig the skin. making it it bleed alot.  
she screamed. finally able to talk the only sound she could make was a scream.

what happened next was kind of a door opened. He came storming out (in his boxers i might add) with a conerned look on his was was all she saw . she blackedout ~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~

when Piper woke up she was in the subsitute 'nurse room' as they allways called it . she looked around tring to rember what had happened to put her their when she rembered she gasped. she didnt mean to but she woke up whover was on the couch sleeping. the slppeing man was aerrow. she thought he ws going to be mad at her for what she aerrow allready having an emo friend knew how to handel things like this.

"Hey there sleeping beauty! you gave us all quite a shock!" aerrow said. while at the same time piper said "what happened to me?" It seemed as though Aerrow did not want to talk about this; dreading talking about that. "Piper you nearly killed yourself! you slit your it wasnt for Stork you would be dead! I went int o hysterics and freaked out! I fuckin punched a whole in a wall! and scared the shit out of every one! Do you want to know why?!"Aerrow was sceaming torward the end but when he started again her was speaking do softly she had to strain her hearing to hear what he was saying.  
He spoke in barelly a wisper "I love you piper. I know you dont feel that way torward me. you've made that obvious! but i love you all the same and i allways will. Piper without you not only would i not be here; but i would go i look at you i think their she goes my one true love. my piper." piper didnt have time to think about what she was going to say she just said what her heart told her to"Aerrow how could you think that i dont love you i honestly live and have allways loved you.i loved you since the moment i saw your red as a brother then as something more.i think you are my one. the one person that you are ment my soulmate;my other half."what she said was so feirce so sincere that there was no doubting; it no doubting her.

Aerrow not knowing what to do kissed her they finally broke apart piper was smiling. "does this mean you are no linger dating that two faced whore Jennifer?"piper asked amused Aerrow laughing said,"i never was! shes a newbieto stormtroupers so i was showing her around!" piper majorly embaressed said,"you could have told me gawd!" Aerrow smirking said ,"i would have but you look to cute when your jealous"  
~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~*~~~~~~~~~~ me: Well that sucked i hate it piper:dont and i am not emo Aerrow:i personally like the ending me:what are weseal chips?  
piper&aerrow look at me like i am crazy WITCH I AM NOT i am just mentally unstable


	2. Chapter 2

me: this is only my second story so beware piper:just dont make me cut myself again*starts crying* i have scars now!  
aerrow:piper honey calm down me:KILL ME I HATE MUSHY STUFF piper and aerrow:sheesh calm your self me:one warning it gets a little hot and sweatty in this one so beware

piper woke up once again in a hospital bed. 'how she hated them! worse yet aerrow was forcing her to stay here say ing it was for her own own good! how is it for my own good if i go insane in here!!!!! but he has a point i lost a LOT of blood i cant even stand with out being woozy! if only i had died!!!!! but if i had died i wouldnt know that aerrow loved me. aerrow the one man i ever really only one i never betrayed.' piper allways argued with her self in her head now-a-days.  
she was even more iritable. had even more of a temper.

aerrow sometimes thought that she blamed him for her being in there. she had cut herself because she felt alone.  
ahe thought that i hated her. i never did. the only thing that i did was like and love her. but now that we were together i dont think i love her as much any more.i feel used and abused.

they each had diffrent thoughts about the relationship but aerrow loves piper with all of his heart and piper loves aerrow with all of today was the day piper got who aerrow was waiting outside pipers room while she got out of her " whore of a granny dress" as she called it. they had not gotten intimet yet but they had talked about it. piper was not going to loose her virginty untill she was didnt want to end up like her mom-pregnat at 18 years couldn't handel that growing up with Kai, Morsikai,jake and josh,shakira,Kida,Ahnk ***BIG THANKS TO DEAMON PIPER YOOU ROCK GIRL***. her mom was raped from the time she was 13 years would come over to her mom's mom's house and rape her and her mother. their was nothing that they could do to stopthat. pipers mom ran away when she was eighteen. two months later she found out she was pregnet. after that though she was very furtile and got pregnat during one night standers. when she had kids she wanted to be abel physcically and mentally. she wanted to be abel to handel it.

well, anyway. they were walking back to aerrows room when piper said," I love you aerrow. i know it is kind of sudden. but i have spent the last couple of days thinking it over. thats why i was getting iritable. i didnt know what to tell youi was worried that i would scare you off. I want you around you are my one. so i am ready............" at this sentence she trailed off not knowing how to saw what she wanted or too embaressed too. witch aerrow couldn't tell. "ready for what"  
aerrow asked. but right when he asked they arrived at his room. when they got in their piper said," the only condition is that you make this worth my while. aerrow i love you soooooo much and well since i am still a virgin this is going to hurt me really,REALLY,bad." aerrow was still cluless.*men they have no brains*( no effence*thats how you spell it, right?* to any men who are reading this:) so piper took it upon her self to give him a hint. she kissed he was all to willing to go along with it. but he wasnt that in to it. his mind was else where. he didnt get that she was trying to seduce him. unsecussafully.

'Damn' she thought 'the boy is clueless'  
'I'll just have to give him another hint' she thought with a sly smile. she made him sit on the bed with her on his lap. This postion was not new to them. Since piper got out of the 'nursing wing' they had had full blown make outs. Only with out the sex. So piper then started to unbutton aerrows shirt. You could allmost hear his brain click when he put together her words and her actions..........................................and man was he angry.

"I thought you were going to wait to have sex with me!?" Aerrow said

me: well that sucked piper: I like oranges me:dont deamon dont demon:patatoes piper and demonpiper: hahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha aerrow and me: when will this tourture end!  
Dark ace:Ive come to ki- whats up with them!  
me:i wish we knew i wish we knew 


	3. Chapter 3

me: i know bad time to end the last chapter

piper: and your telling ME THIS WHY!

Aerrow backs away slowly me runs away fastly

Piper: you get back HERE chases after me

demon piper: Hahahahahaha

* * *

_"You dont want me?"_ she asked confused and hurt. Aerrow was very confused now. piper had started crying.

and he didn't know what to do. So he asked," Piper what is wrong?!" alarm and confushion clouded his voice_."I honestly dont know what came_

over me!" piper almost shouted.

"piper honey, I thought you didn't want to have sex 'till you got married!'aerrow said you could tell he was nervous. He had a lot recently been thinking of marring Piper. Sadly the idea of marrige to piper was repulsive she thought that she was to young to settle loved Aerrow with all her heart but she wasn't ready for just wasn't. So Aerrow used that to his advantage.

"Here piper I'll have sex with you on one you have to go through with it first."he said in a voice that made piper a smile that made her heart stop.

At that moment she felt like agreeing to any thing. but she was catious and instead of doing what she wanted to and yelling,"YES, what ever you

want," she calmly said," I might go throughwit it; but that depends on what the one condition is that you are asking." she had never said any

thing so calmly in her life . but looks are allways deciving. Inside she was freaking out _'OMG whats he going to ask me to do'_ was just one of the

many things going through her head.

"Piper before i ask you have to promise not to laug hor hurt my ego in any way known." Aerrow asked and then he took a REALLY deep breath

before contuining," Piper will..............*inhale**exhale* youmarryme." the last part came out insuch a rush that piper didn't catch any thing but

the word marrige. piper was a nervous wreak she had to put up a good show. "honey I love you with all my heart; but im not ready for marriage.

and it seems you are not ready to lose your Virginity"piper said making shure to Really enounciate the last word. Her plan was to first find out

weither or not he had lost it, and from the way he was being really nervous some thing told her he had.................................

* * *

GG1000: what cha think?

dp: *really nervous* you threw around the s-e-x word alot *obvoiusly uncomfortable

gg1000:oh you mean this word sex sex sexsexsexsex dp: *runs away screaming*


End file.
